Daddy ErenxDaughter Reader
by FireDragalaN-C
Summary: This is part two to Daddy!ErenxMommy!Reader


Flying through the branches. Feeling the wind in my long hair. I feel...free...and...  
"Gracie! Watch out!"  
"Huh?" I focused back to what was in front of me and...smacked into a tree and fell to the ground. I sat up while rubbing my face. "Ugh...dammit. That hurt." I stood back up and tried to get back into training but froze when I heard those wires and...grumbling. I turned around to meet my own eyes staring back into mine. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Hi...dad. How's it going?"  
"Gracie...day dreaming while fighting titans Will. Get. You. Killed. Do you not understand that?" Dad glared at me. Making me cower under his intense eyes.  
"I-I know that. It's just that...I finally get to fly with you because..." I gritted my teeth. "...you wouldn't let me join the Scouts till recently. Even after I had all that training with the 106th trainee squad. I'm sixteen dad, I don't need you to keep reminding me that I'm a weak person, because I'm not. Now if you will excuse me, I have some training to do." I glared back at him till Mom dropped in. I clicked my tongue and lunged back into the air.  
"What happened?" She looked out into the branches.  
"[F/n], Gracie was day dreaming and smacked into a tree."  
"Eren...go easy on her. It's her first time out here with you. Eren please. Just because you're worried about her doesn't mean for you to be so harsh to her. She knows what she is doing. The more you scold her, the more angry she will be with you." She kissed Eren and shot back into the branches with Eren right behind.  
_I don't need you to keep reminding me that I'm a weak person, because I'm not. _Eren cringed at the small flashback.  
_I'm not calling you weak...you're actually stronger than me._

"Training was a pain in the ass. Dad scolded me just because I was day dreaming and it was my ONLY mistake that I've made today." I clicked my tongue and sat down with my friends from the 106th trainee squad.  
"You've got it rough though, Gracie. I mean, you are on the second strongest squad in the Scout Regiment. ." Nevin spoke.  
I growled. "My dad's squad is first. I'm not gonna let that bastard, Levi beat my dad." I stuffed food in my mouth and continued. "My dad is the best of the best. Besides, he can totally kick Mr. Cleanfairy's ass if he wanted."  
"Not in a million years." That sharp, monotone voice spoke up behind me. I looked back and there was the ebony haired shortie in the flesh. "He can't even scratch me, Jeager." He smirked at me while I shot a glare.  
"What was that?" I started to get up but Lace stopped me. I looked down at her and she shook her head.  
I sat back down after understanding her meaning. _I will not get in trouble with him. I will not get in trouble with him. Not today. Not today. Keep your cool Gracie.  
_I heard him scoff and walk away. "I'm not stupid enough to start fights with the likes of you." He sat down with Commander Erwin.  
That was it for me. I quickly stood up and made my way towards the prick. "You wanna go, Shortie? I'm willing to be the first 'Jeager' to beat the living shit out of you..." This wasn't the first time we got into fist-fights. We've been at it since I was six and as I got older...it started to turn into physical fights. I never won. Either the bastard did...or people had to break us apart before tearing each other up. Even my dad would step in to take me away from Levi.  
Levi stood up and looked...up at me. he was a bit shorter than me but not by much. "I' willing to take my chances."  
Before we lunged at each other, my name was called harshly. I turned to see dad as furious as ever, staring me down. "Office...now." _This don't sound good. _I sent one last glare to Mr. Cleanfairy and followed behind dad.

"What am I to do with you." He sat behind his desk and leaned back. I plopped myself onto the chair in front of his desk.  
I laughed a little. "He started it."  
"That's very understandable." He leaned onto his desk. "There is something I want to discuss with you concerning the expedition tomorrow."  
"Listen, I can do it. I promise! Please don't leave me here all alone! I swear I'll stay by you as best as I can." I looked up at him pleadingly.  
"Gracie. I'm not going to let you stay here by your self. You're coming with us." He smiled a little at the expression I was making.  
"I-I can go? Seriously?"  
He nodded his head.  
"Yes! I can't believe it! My first expedition! And with my dad!" I went around the desk and hugged him as tightly as I could and ran to the door and looked back at him. "Thanks dad. I love you!" I ran back to my room and went to sleep.

~The Next Day. Expedition Day~

"Open the gate!" Commander Erwin commanded.  
I was practically jumping up and down in my saddle. My dad was in front of me with Nevin on my right and Lace on my right and my other best friend Jace behind me. We were located closer to the front lines near the Commander.  
"Alright. Get ready. Don't loose focus." Dad looked straight at me after that and turned back.  
The gate was finally opened and we were sent off into the open air outside of the walls.  
For a couple of hours everything was doing okay in the formation. We were good at avoiding fights with titans and no abnormals so far. _Knock on wood.  
_Well...it was too late. Out of the corner of my right eye, black smoke emitted into the air and it as really close to our squad. Dad shot his flare to warn the next squad beside us and then there was the green leading to the left. Our squad was just about to go towards the left side until six titans appeared including an abnormal into the bunch.  
"Everybody stay back. I gotta transform." Luckily for my dad...he can FINALLY transform successfully without any faults, but I had this feeling that he shouldn't.  
"D-dad...wait...don't. I got a bad feeling about this." I looked straight into his eyes.  
He lowered his hand. "Alright. I trust you since your instincts is mostly correct. I guess we will fight them. Gracie, take care of the one to the left." I nodded and latched onto the beast lower back and cut it's ankles to take it down to the ground. I then latched onto it's shoulder and sliced through the nap of the neck, killing it.  
I seen Nevin and Lace take down the two on the right and Jace and Dad take care the two on the in the front. _Wait...where did the abnormal go?  
_I suddenly felt it behind me. I looked back and I was staring into its eye. It was crouched down like a spider. This was a jumper. _Shit! I don't have time to run away.  
_"Gracie!" I heard my dad yell but it was too late. It lunged at me and swallowed me whole and down into the stomach where all the dead bodies were.  
I looked around. I was little sad at the fact that I didn't get to say good-bye to my dad at all. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Dammit. Why me? Dad was right. I really am weak. I was the first to die in my squad." I felt my anger boil up. "I'll kill them. I still got stuff to prove to him. I still gotta beat the damn fairy. You hear me you bastard...I will get out of here." Then I blacked out.

~~A Day Later~~

Images flashed through my head. I was tall and it felt hot. I was...killing titans...with my bare hands. Raging and roaring through the air. _You hear me you bastard...I will get out of here.  
_I bolted up into my bed sweating and panting. I was in so much pain and felt real heavy to where I couldn't move.  
"Gracie." I looked over to see my squad. Dad was sitting in a chair closest to me, staring at me without any sadness on his face. It was just...normal. My mom was on the other side, holding my hand. Then, there was the commander and the other squad leaders. Mr. Cleanfairy was leaning against the wall beside the door.  
"Wh-what's going on? Why are you all here? i thought I was dead. Why am I still alive. I don't understand. Dad." I looked at him.  
He sighed and sat on my bed. "Gracie. Do you remember anything?"  
_Is he insane? Are you seriously avoiding the question? _"No I don't. The last thing I remember was being in the stomach of an abnormal. Dad...what's going on...please."  
"You killed over thirty-five titans." My jaw dropped.  
"I what? I don't remember doing that. Are you playing a trick on me? Come on. Just give me a damn answer! What happened?" I looked around at everybody in the room.  
My dad held my hand. "Gracie...You...transformed into a titan. You are a titan shifter."  
It was silent for a while. "...what?"


End file.
